Total Pokemon IslandBr0 (remade)
by Darus007
Summary: its a remake not continuing untill i have enough OC's accepting them so sendthem in ...BR0! i need alot more plz send them in even if u dont have an account i need a crap ton more plz send them in i dont care how good thay are i need more plz send them in
1. Chapter 1 this is the start

Hello so I've decided to redo this story AGAIN fanfiction took it down but anyway so yea and i AM accepting OC but through reviews and PM's because i dont like doing forum things ok so plz send them in by Review or PM ok i need to spend more time with this so your forum should look something like this im keeping the hosts though and you should know the usual OC submit thing but anyway yea i will be doing the next chapter a thing that shows the ones iv chosen so far comming into the show but it will be hosted by

"ME-or i mean US"

yea i feel bad for you latios anyway so it will be 36 OC's and whatnot so i can think of anything eles to say exsept NOone ever sends in OC's so yea its dificult ok so just letting you know send them in BY!

Whitelisted signing out


	2. Chapter 2: OC's still needed it would be

hey guys this is all of the OC's i have as well as some of my own and and i perfer no pokemon X or Y but i might accept them so these are the ones i got and Plz keep them coming i need all of them i can get but Perferably not pokemon from X or Y but ill still accept them if their all i get

Inferno-Flareon

Marion-banette (still deciding)

Flame-Quilava

Jake-Dedenne

Luke-Riolu (still deciding)

Psy-Espurr

Jace-Zebstrika

Willie-Bayleaf

Drakion-Faxure

Rodger-Eevee

Razor-Magnazone

Carbon-Snivy

Aurora-Shiny Glaceon (still thinking)

Shadow-Shiny Umbreon (still thinking)

Rosa-Chikorita

Kyle-Mudkip

Spike- Lilipup

so yea thats all i got wright now but im still accepting them plz PM me or in Reviews i might change the hosts though ok but yes plz

Mew:"wait you might FIRE one of us!?"

Latios:"if its anyone its probly you but he wont FIRE you he'l probly demote you or something

Whitelisted:"Thats right i MIGHT might but anyway send me more OC's if you have sent me some im Pmsi may have not put them in YET i probly will but please no X or Y pokemon because i have pokemon Y but dont know who HALF OF ANY OF THEM ARE but yea need more of them"

Whitelisted signing out


	3. Chapter 3 were getting close

Mew:"BIG NEWS EVERYONE , whitelisted has FINALY decided to make most of the contestants his own OC's because no one is realy sending them in the introduction of some of them will be next chapter but heres the ones that made it so far"

Whitelisted: im just gussing the genders

Inferno-Flareon-Guy

Maria-banette-girl

Flame-quilava-guy

Rodger-eevee-guy

Razor-magnazone-guy

Carbon-snivy-guy

Gressa-pawniard-girl

rosa-chikorita-girl

ruby-zorua-girl

kyle-mudkip-guy

john-gliscor-guy

Narissa-natu-girl

Jasper-Dragonite-guy

((ok guys ima do somethng that i belive only dark arcanine has done))

Crystal-glaceon-girl

vester-pikachu-guy

Madison-absol-girl

Latios: well thats them so far send in more girl OC's whitelisted will update this chapter when he makes new Oc's to add or someone sends them in

Mew: here is the "Times updated" count so far: 5 one from Dark Arcanine,and this weeks pokemon of the week (on my facebook) Suicune

Latios: number of OC's 16

Troll face guy: guys:10 girls:7

Whitelisted: im sorry i dont whant ANY X and Y pokemon sorry to disapoint u yea i changed suicune not my fav anymore srry :(


	4. Chapter 4 lets get started

you know what guys im getting bored of waiting for OC's so ima just start right NOW i am still accepting them try and even them out i check this everyday so PM me i need OC's before i make all of them so the story is starting bear with me im not good with intros but Crystal's intro is funny as hell  
well heres the story

disclaimer: i dont own anything but MY OC's all the otherone'sbelong to their owners

Mew:"Welcome!.. to Total Pokemon Island...

Latios:"uuhg ..Br0.

Mew:"thanks you just ruined it, anyway here we will have 32 pokemon compete in this game show for a chance to win 1,000,000 pok'e and a life time suply of ..umm snacks that arent made yet but to do that they must compete in challenges" mew had finished that with a fake TV smile

Latios:whatever lets just meet the campers that the people have submitted

Mew: don't break the forth wall anyway so the team that loses the challenge has to come here to the campfire ceremony to vote one of the losers off. so with that said lets go meet the contestants"

Latios:"whatever"

mew and latios then teleported to a dock where a boat was arriving as a flareon stepped off the boat

"Inferno Welcome to total pokemon island Br0" mew said with a fake smile

"thank you mew i see latios is grumpy" the fire eeveelution responded as latios ignored it

"just go stand over there im going to get a snack" latios said angrily  
leaving

"who pissed in his coffee" a voice siad as Mew looked back at the next boat as a snivy and magnazone stepped/levitated off

"Carbon, Razor how's it going?" mew asked like he aculy gave a crap as the snivy just shugged and went over by inferno followed by the magnazone

mew just looked confused but shook it off as the next boat was arriving and befor it stoped at the dock a mudkip jumped of it and covered about 10 yards before hitting water and swimming to the dock

"Kyle whatz up"

"the sky...and i love PIE!" kyle said with a stupid grin

"yes that makes sense go stand by the others please" mew said while looking confused

"SIR YES SIR" kyle screamed and marched over to the others

mew then whispered something to latios "your going to have fun with this one"

latios just snickerd

then they heard a scream

"LOOKOUT BELOOOOOOW"

Mew,Latios and all of the campers there looked up to see a glaceon (hell yea i swiched suicune with glaceon :P) holding on to something falling out of the sky

"what the Mew was able to say before being hit with a car door

mew then came out from under the door and saw a smiley face

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRYSTAL" mew said in random rage

"i-he's m-my best friend" the glaceon said scared

mew stared with disbelief "...ima make sure you get some freinds,sure i may be an ass but hell im not THAT cruel" mew finished that looking at the door (its a Lamborghini car door by the way :D...) take your door and go stand over there

she took her door with her and Carbon was the first to talk to her

"hi my names Carbon" he said while sticking out a hand

"my names crystal and this is Par" gesturing towards the door (Par is french for door im not french i just couldent think of a name)

"...hi Par its nice to meet you" Carbon said not feeling stupid at all he knew what it was like to have no friends

Whitelisted:"and thats the end of the biggining of this crapy tale if you maneged to read through it without committing suicide GREAT JOBGO GET A GOLD STAR i have tons so yea crappy start i know yes i know alot of things to say but i have to go and post it so OC's are still being accepted plz send them in and next chapter will have music search linkin park in the end 8 bit by HunTerSpoTMusic and as always

Whitelisted signing out


	5. Chapter 5:a suprising entry (AKA mine)

Whitelisted: whatz up everybody welcome back to this storytime where i hope its ok but im using one of my favoret youtubers: Yuriofwind

he's a sarcastic basterd though so anyway lets get started

Disclaimer i dont own anything except MY OC's some belong to others anyway on with the show

mew stood by the dock impatiently while Carbon was talking to Crystal and Razor was talking to latios (who had got back from ..whatever he was doing latios could actuly stand him) while inferno was sleeping all of a sudden a boat arrived and a absol and pikachu stepped off

"Madison,Pikie took you long enough" mew said upset

"we're sorry the boat broke down and i had to fix it" Madison apologized

Pikie then jumped in "I dint think you were good with machines"

Madison blushed a little ( NO they will NOT be a couple,just saying)

"ok ok just stand over there im getting grumpy" mew said looking bored

just then another boat arrived and a dragon-like thing stepped/flew off

"..Jasper welcome" mew said trying to calm himself

"its good to be here mew ...wheres latios?

"he's being him" but about a seconed after mew finished that sentence latios fell from the sky looking beat up and mew ,and everyone looked up to see Rayquaza

"DONT EVER TRY TO STEAL MY COOKIES AGAIN GOT TI!?" rayquaza flew off in anger

mew then let some french dude take over (YES ITS MY FAVORET YOUTUBER!)

Yuriofwind: where am I-...NOOOOOO IM IN A FANFIC I WAS TRICKED ...you ...

Whitelisted: basterds ..yes we are your just doing this intro tell me if u dont like this guy dudes

Yuriofwind: please welcome ...WAIT WHAT!?

Whitelisted: yep your NAME is in this

yuriofwind:* reading the card*...please welcome Yuri the MISSINGNO?!

(this is not the end ill update later)

Mew:im back from ...calmingdown

*shows latios tied up in a closet and tape over his mouth*

-static-

"anyway yes missingno surprise surprise" mew said looking at the ...box ..thing ( no he does not hate him i LOVE missingno he's/she...it's EPIC! X))

"Greetings everyone dont think im some disease or something if i need to can transform but i usuly wont use it for chalenges ill stay as one form" Yuri said to the group who dint seem disturbed except Crystal who Carbon noticed and motioned for ..it to come over to him

"whats up my names Carbon and this is Crystal and her friend Par ,Yuri was it?" Carbon said nicely

"nice to meet you Carbon Cyrastal ...Par?" Yuri said confused

"the door" Carbon gestured to the car door

"oh" Yuri answered. the next boat arrived and a mismagius and a chatot

"Chatler,Kaze glad you made it" mew said trying to be nice for the camera

"its nice to be here" chatler said with enthusiasm

they walked over by the others

and another boat arrived dropping off a marill,and a banette

"Mace,Maria welcome were running low on time so if you will just go over by the others " mew said quickly

another boat dropped off a quilava,chikorita,and a pawniard.

"Flame,Rosa,and Gressa glad you could make it" Mew said to the 3 not sounding glad at all

"thank you mew i think we are supposed to go over there" Rosa said to the pink floating cat

"smart leaf your correct" mew said to the chikorita. the 3 walked over to the others then they all saw latios all cut up and bruised looking pissed as hell at mew and started beating the living shit out of the cat and when he was done he grabbed a megaphone and faced the water and screamed into it.

"HURRY UP IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR WAITING!" then all of the others saw a boat a little smaller then the others speeding towards the island and stoping really hard and 3 pokemon flew off the boat flying towards the island as the boat flipped over and sunk.

the 3 pokemon landed hard on the island revealing a zoura,krila,and a vulpix

"There names are Ruby(zoura),Dasiy(krila)and Penny(vulpix)" latios said throwing the megaphone on mew's face as he got up

there is a big building over there for all of you to stay in go find your gender's side and get a room these are nicer than what you will have when the chalenges start so get some rest...your going to need it" mew said falling to the ground

Whitelisted: and theres chapter 5 or chapter 2 of the actual story so if you dint kill yourself reading this Faaantastic go get a silver star i ran out of gold one's XD well plz read and review and as always

Whitelisted signing out


	6. Chapter 6 needs to be updated alot

well you guys know what time it is ...

Random guy:aaaaadvetur-

Me:NO!

Mew:Total Pokemon Island BR0!

Disclaimer: Whitelisted does not own anything except some OC's not all

"Welcome back to total pokemon island br0" mew said while gesturing towards the cabins and help up a megahorn and an air horn and blew the air horn and screamed into the megaphone

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS,I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS!"

all the pokemon then hurried out of there cabins

"Whats the big supri-" jasper wasn't able to finnish the sentence as a C6 Corvette crashed into him and a colored man (dont want to be racist) stepped out of it

"did i hit something?" he said sarcasticly

mew then spoke up "glad you could make it Cross seeing as latios dont want to help much and i doubt yuriofwind will want to even Appear on the show so you and some other need for speed cast/characters will be helping me host heaheaheaah"

all the other looked freaked out, Razor finally broke the silence

"this is going to be a LONG season im guessing"

"finally someone gets it" mew said sarcasticly

just then another car pulled up it was a Black Carmaro SS and a white guy (not to be racist) stepped out of it looking a little jittery

"Sal whens are the others getting here" mew asked Sal  
and he dint get a chance to respond as a Chrysler SR8 pulled next to the Camaro

"Neville glad you made it" new said looking at the vacation dressed human

"Its nice to be here" he replied then another car pulled up a Audi ...something (search darus car NFS carbon)

"Darus good to see you" new looked a little unhappy that Latinos wasent here just then a BMW M3 GTR (yep the main car of the game) and new looked scared shirtless and acted a little more mature

"Campers it would be a good idea to shut up and not be a sarcastic dumbass

"Why" crystal said in question but instead of getting scolded by new carbon answered her

"That's Whitelisted leader of the Glitchy 8 Crew and author of the story

Cross: well it seems you got your BMW he he he

Whitelisted: course I did it's my dam story

Mew: ignore them I'm putting you into-

Whitelisted: mew IMA do this one..

Mew: fine

Whitelisted: OK so Carbon Crystal Razor Yuri Jasper Madison Kaze Kyle and Penny ...you guys will be known as The Mystic Most Wanted's. And the rest of you will be known as the unstoppable Undergrounds consisting of ... the rest of you I'm too lazy to you up in my PMs anyways so get in your teams or cross will run you over

Yuri:Whitelisted? Wow you must not like black ppl

Me:... I'm changing my pen name and I'm going to kill you if u don't shut up my new pen name iiiiiis...Admin_No.0 leader of the Glitchey Staff Crew

Darus: wow your changing your crew's name...just ..wow

Me: Yes Darus unlike that "easy to beat crew" like yours

Darus:...*drives away ...somewhere on the island

Mew: can I host a show now?

AdminNo.0:No I will take the day off OK,so here's your challenge today you will be searching for Darus and Cross,Mystics you look for Cross and Underground's you look for Darus , there cars are hidden on the island ...and moving slowly so if I were you I'd Get The Fuck Out Of Here

Then all of the campers scattered

Me:well I'm done yes shity chapter I know but o well yes I am changing my pen name so what well plz R and R and the last one I'll do for a long time

Whitelisted ..Signing Out


End file.
